


Bound Angel

by Toxxicsakura



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Gags, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxxicsakura/pseuds/Toxxicsakura
Summary: Charlotte's too beautiful not to tease
Relationships: Mereoleona Vermillion/Charlotte Roselei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Bound Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is different then my usual smut, and I hope I did ok with tree characters!

Mereoleona stalked around the large bed, her eyes hungrily roaming over the beautiful sight sprawled over it. 

Charlotte was tied up, blindfolded, and gagged. Drool dripped down her sharp chin, pooling in the hollow of her collarbone. And her golden hair fanned around her like a halo. 

Reaching down, Mereoleona trailed the tips of her sharp nails over the milky complexion of Charlotte's abdomen, making the muscles quiver a the soft touch and her skin break out in goosebumps. 

The redhead sat down next to Charlotte's prone form, and cupped the blondes ample chest. 

Charlotte's whined through the gag, but Mereoleona shushed her, kneading the soft flesh of Charlotte's tits, rolling the petal pink nipples between her fingers. 

She bent her head down and nipped at Charlotte's nipples, taking one in her mouth and sucking harshly. Relishing in the muffled moan that it pulled from Charlotte spit-slick lips. 

Mereoleona pulled away and trailed her fingers down Charlotte's body once more, she reached between the blondes long legs and stroked the blonde curls she found there. 

She reached further down and slid her fingers through Charlotte's soft folds, swirling the slick wetness around, and dipping her fingers in Charlotte's entrance. 

Charlotte's breathing got heavier and her tits bounced as she tried to rock her hips against Mereoleona's hand, trying to get more friction. 

The redhead pulled her hand away, making Charlotte almost sob at the lack of contact. 

Deciding to take pity on the beautiful angel, Mereoleona undid the gag and let it fall to the side. Watching Charlotte's cherry red lips gasp for a moment. 

“ **_Aww, poor baby, you want me to take care of it for you?”_ ** Mereoleona cooed in an uncharacteristically sweet tone as she stroked Charlotte's slender neck. 

The blonde nodded her head in affirmation, not trusting her words at the moment. 

A sharp smile cut across Mereoleona's features, and she shuffled down the bed between Charlotte's slender legs. 

She gazed at Charlotte's cunt. Puffy and red, slick from arousal, and so, so pretty. Just like the rest of the captain.

Mereoleona leant down and let out a warm breath against the quivering folds. 

She let her tongue loll out and she licked a long stripe in Charlotte, making the blonde squeal and arch her hips to chase the pleasure. 

Mereoleona then started to eat Charlotte's pussy in earnest, digging her tongue into Charlotte's core, she reached her hand up and started pumping two of her fingers in as well. 

Gasping and writhing against the bed, her body shaking in pleasure, Charlotte almost sobbed at the onslaught of pleasure. 

Mereoleona kept her fingers in Charlotte - _twisting, rubbing,_ _stirring her up so good_ \- and let her mouth go further up, finding Charlotte's clit. 

She flicked the tip of her tongue over the blondes sensitive pearl, and she shuddered at the loud squeal that it pulled from Charlotte. Mereoleona could feel her own cunt, wet and hot in the confines of her pants, but she would handle that later. 

Mereoleona wrapped her lips around Charlotte's clit, sucking and rubbing her tongue over it. Making Charlotte almost scream from the intense feeling. 

The blondes strong thighs locked around Mereoleona's head, rocking her pussy against the redheads mouth and fingers. Chasing her fast approaching climax. 

Her back arched and her pretty mouth opened in a silent scream as her cunt clenched around Mereoleona's fingers, and she squirted into the redheads still eagerly sucking mouth. 

Mereoleona didn't pull away until Charlotte was whining and gasping at the almost pain of the over stimulation. 

Wiping her hand at the the slickness that dripped down her chin, Mereoleona took in the gorgeous sight that the blonde made. 

Her pale skin was flushed a pretty pink and her chest heaved with exertion, her slender legs twitching at times. 

Mereoleona grabbed the waistband of her own pants and let them drop to the floor. 

She straddled Charlotte's chest, undoing the blondes restraints and taking off the blindfold. 

Cupping the back of Charlotte's head, Mereoleona licked her lips as she pulled the blonde between her muscled, tan thighs. 

"My turn, angel~."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
